


A Universal Truth

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Just Don't Know How to Tone It Down, Clark Has a Needy Ass, Dry Humping, M/M, Needy Clark Kent, This is Kind of Soft Though, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Bruce can never say no to Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	A Universal Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you are having a better day than me. Our government sucks and it makes me hate being a polisci major at times like this. Isn't it really frustrating when you know things they could do using their powers, yet still remain incompetent and inefficient? Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, I experimented in writing a little bit and ended up with some softcore with a hint of hardcore superbat.
> 
> Tbh, I actually have three other written works chilling in my drafts, yet I decided to write this one instead, so here we go.
> 
> Happy reading!

Bruce can never say no to Clark.

It's not like he's trying anyway, but it's just a universal truth, like water being wet. Whatever Clark asks, Bruce gives. And for someone who spoils one of the strongest being on the planet, he still feels inadequate. Clark tells him otherwise, but he's not a candidate for the most stubborn man without a reason.

“You are so frustrating sometimes. Do you know that?” Clark groans, dropping his head on the pillow.

Bruce gives him his self-deprecating smile. “You finally giving up on me, Boy Scout?”

“Of course not,” Clark says and glares at him. “Believe it or not– and I can't believe I actually do– I love how stubborn you are, you old bat.”

There it is. Clark's words that never fail to surprise Bruce and makes him want to be a better person. It's not flattering but rather, it is extremely moving. Clark always makes Bruce feel like he is the best person in world even if he's not.

“Bruce?” Clark calls out when the silence proves to be too much for him.

Bruce raises his eyebrow in a silent question as he looks back at Clark, but the Kryptonian starts pouting.

Using his puppy dog eyes that he knows Bruce can't resist, Clark pats the space beside him on the bed. “Join me, please?”

“I have a meeting tomorrow,” Bruce grumbles, but he is already making his way towards Clark. He lifts the comforter and joins Clark on the bed, his back against Clark's chest. “If I failed to present my report properly, it's your fault.”

Clark snorts. “You probably prepared everything regarding your report, B. I bet you even made a contingency plan if they ever asked you something you didn't prepare.”

“Don't be absurd.” Bruce rolls his eyes. “I made four.”

Laughing loudly, Clark pulls Bruce closer to him and noses his neck before beginning to pepper it with kisses.

Bruce feels something hard poking his backside. He groans and glares at Clark. “Are you serious?”

Clark lightly bites his neck and pouts. “Come on, B.”

“We just had sex not even three hours ago,” Bruce deadpans.

“Exactly!” Clark whines.

“Kansas.”

“Bruce.”

“I'm not a teenager, you cornstalk.”

Suddenly, Bruce feels a large hand cupping his covered groin, squeezing it lightly. His breath stutters as he feels aroused by the deed, but they had an extremely intense session earlier so he knows he won't be getting hard any time soon yet. Clark doesn't mind it though, throwing a leg over his and starts dry humping against him while leaving kisses all over his neck and shoulder.

Bruce swears and presses his rear firmly against Clark _._ In the end, he can never say no to Clark. Tilting his head, he gives Clark more access to his neck.

“That's right,” Bruce whispers in encouragement. “You need more, sweetheart?”

Clark whimpers on his neck and licks it. “Yes. Please, B.”

Bruce turns his head and meets Clark halfway for a heated kiss. Growling, Bruce licks Clark's lips once, twice and then he enters, playing with his tongue before retreating. When Clark's tongue follows his, he puts it in his mouth and sucks it, earning a wanton moan from the Kryptonian. Pulling away, Bruce stares at Clark and bites his lips.

“Bruce!” Clark sounds so needy and desperate.

“Get the lube,” Bruce rasps.

Clark obeys and grabs the lube on the table where they left it after their earlier shenanigan. When he comes back on the bed, he looks confused upon seeing Bruce still lying down. “Bruce?”

“As much as I want to fuck your needy ass, Kent, I'm not getting hard any time soon,” Bruce says, parting his legs as he looks at Clark. “so if you want sex, you're going to fuck me instead.”

Clark looks at him in shock, his jaw dropping at the proposition. Bruce has never been the bottom when Clark has such a, as he said earlier, needy ass. Bruce also believes that bottoming means having complete trust with the person penetrating and he just never found anyone he can trust. Not until Clark came into his life.

With a flick of finger from him, Clark comes back to the bed and hovers over him.

“You do know how this works, right?” Bruce asks, but not feeling a bit worried. He trusts Clark completely.

“Yes,” Clark says, but looks hesitant. He adds, “Are you sure, B?”

Looking at him straight in the eyes, Bruce nods. “I trust you, Clark.”

Clark seems overwhelmed with emotions, he tackles Bruce in a searing kiss. “I love you.”

Bruce hums, closing their gap once again. He knows that Clark knows he finds actions more important than words, but from time to time, he allows himself to be more open to and for Clark.

With one last peck, Bruce pulls away and smiles a little. It looks awkward, but Clark once said he finds it endearing.

“I love you, Clark Kent.” Bruce watches as Clark's smile widens and his eyes twinkle brightly. Then, his smile turns into a smirk. “Now, are you going to fuck me or not?”

Clark grins at him and Bruce can't help but mirror it back.

You see, Bruce Wayne can never say no to Clark Kent. Not when he can make Clark smile and laugh like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and greatly appreciated because, honestly, I have never written a bottom!bruce yet, but as I have said on Tumblr, Bruce and Clark are the perfect example of a switch couple. I know you agree with me.
> 
> Anyway, I love to think that Bruce calls Clark in different nicknames. It feels like one of Bruce's subtle love languages. Maybe I should write a one-shot about that. Hm.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
